khazmodanfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Клан Громового Молота (государство)
У этого термина существуют другие значения, см. Клан Громового Молота (значения) . Клан Громового Молота (англ. Wildhammer Clan) — государство дворфов Громового Молота, расположенное в южном Лордероне и северном Каз Модане. Столицей Клана Громового Молота является Заоблачный пик. Формой правления государства признается монархия. В данный момент является государством-членом Альянса. Государство клана Громового Молота образовалось в результате династического кризиса в Каз Модане и войны кланов за высокий трон Стальгорна. История Королевство Стальгорн : См. Королевство Стальгорн Некогда клан Громового Молота был одним из кланов дворфов, объединенных властью единого короля, правившего из Стальгорна. На момент правления последнего единого правителя Каз Модана Громовые молоты были молодым кланом, который населял лишь холмы и утесы подножья горы, поскольку еще не имел большой власти и пока лишь пытался закрепить свои в столице. Война Трех Молотов : См. Война Трех Молотов Некоторое время возглавляемые таном Кардросом громовые молоты поддерживали хрупкий мир с остальными кланами, и тем не менее напряжение росло. Концом мира под горой стала весть о том, что король Старая Наковальня скончался от старости. Стремясь добиться большего могущества, Кардрос Громовой Молот вступил в войну за контроль над Стальгорном, но потерпел поражение от клана Бронзобородов, изгнавших армию клана из-под горы. Кардрос и воины Громового Молота отправились на север через пограничные ворота Дун Альгаз и основали свое собственное королевство под далекой горой Грим Батол. Там Громовые Молоты разбогатели и построили новые сокровищницы. Однако некоторое время спустя новая твердыня Кардроса была атакована армией клана Черного Железа, осадившего одновременно и Грим Батол, и Стальгорн. Возглавляемые королевой Модгуд силы Тауриссана прорвались за укрепления клана Громового Молота и осадили крепость. Однако тану Кардросу удалось убить предводительницу армии клана Черного Железа и тем самым привести в бегство осаждающих. Впоследствии отступающие силы Черного Железа попали в окружение и были разбиты соединившимися силами клана Громового Молота и клана Бронзобородов. Однако после окончания войны дворфы клана Громового Молота не смогли вернуться в Грим Батол, поскольку смерть королевы Модгуд осквернила крепость. Отказав на предложение тана Мадорана Бронзоборода поселиться на территории королевства Стальгорн, клан Бронзобородов двинулся на север в Лордерон. Поселившись в лесах Внутренних земель у подножий Заоблачного Пика, карлики основали собственное государство вдали от прежней столицы. Вторая война Одной из второстепенных целей Орды во время Второй войны был захват Внутренних Земель. Заручившись поддержкой лесных троллей, орки выступили в направлении столицы клана Громового Молота, Заоблачного пика. Всадники на грифонах во главе с Курдраном своевременно обнаружили силы противника и дали им отпор. Первые битвы громовые дворфы легко выигрывали, однако воины Орды быстро изучили тактику карликов и придумали ей противодействие. В тот момент, когда в лесах орки начали теснить войска Курдрана, во Внутренние Земли прибыла армия Андуина Лотара и оказала поддержку силам дворфов. Орки потерпели поражение в битве и потеряли возможностьдвигаться дальше на заоблачный пик. Курдран Громовой Молот в знако признательности заключил союз с Альянсом и присоединился к войне против Орды. Как только дворфы покончили с орками во Внутренних Землях, они выступили со своими силами на север в Квель Талас лично во главе с верховным таном. В сражениях Второй войны силы клана Громового Молота оказали значительную поддержку Альянсу. В особенности неоценимым вкладом в общую победу была борьба с красными драконами, выступавшими в войне на стороне орков. После победы клан продолжил поддерживать Альянс. Когда Орда вновь вторглась в Азерот, бойцы Заоблачного пика во главе с таном Курдраном Громовым Молотом приняли участие в экспедиции Кадгара в Дренор. Поскольку Темный Портал был закрыт, верховный тан и его войска на долгие годы остались запертыми в Запределье. Третья война Во время Третьей войны клан Громового Молота по прежнему сохранял верность Альянсу. Всадники на грифонах оказывали поддержку людям в сражениях против Плети. Несмотря на то, что Лордерон и прочие королевства северна Восточных Королевств были уничтожены с пришествием Пылающего Легиона, Внутренние Земли были не тронуты войной. После того, как маршал Гарритос сформировал Новый Альянс, Заоблычный пик направил людям новые подкрепления. Однако в последних этапах войны за Лордерон дворфы Громового Молота не принимали участияДворфы Громового Молота не представлены в последних главах кампании. Возможно причиной послужили расистские настроения командования Нового Альянса, или признание кровавых эльфов предателями. Существует вероятность, что наездники на грифонах были направлены людям не по причине союзных обязательств, а в качестве наемников, в качестве которых в войсках Гарритоса выступали, например, карлики из СтальгорнаWarcraft III: The Frozen Throne - Legacy of the Damned, chapter 6 - A New Power of Lordaeron: " Grand Marshal Garithos: Can't you idiots follow simple orders? There's a war on, and you louts are off having a picnic! Get this column rolling immediately! Riflemen: Right away, Lord Garithos! Move 'em out, lads! Riflemen: They don't pay us enough to put up with that asshole.. После Третьей войны По окончании Третьей войны клан Громового Молота сохранил принадлежавшие ему территории во Внутренних Землях. Тем не менее результатом войны стала потеря торговых и дипломатических связей с соседями, поскольку сопредельные с государством клана Громового Молота королевства прекратили свое существование. Заоблачный пик не стал вступать в созданный на основе прежних союзов Альянс, однако сохранял симпатии и контакты со Штормградом и Стальгорном. Экспансия Отрекшихся в Лордероне, а так же поддержка Оргриммаром лесных троллей Внутренних Земель не позволила улучшить отношения между государствами Орды и кланом Громового Молота и привели к новым конфликтам. Катаклизм В условиях наступившего Катаклизма взаимодействие между Альянсом и кланом Громового Молота лишь укрепилось. Орда открыто вторглась во Внутренние Земли, сильнее укоренив мнение громовых дворфов в их участии в союзе. Такими настроениями обладал Курдран Громовой Молот, прежний правитель Заоблачного Пика, возвратившийся из Запределья. Эти причины, а так же вступление верховного тана Фалстада Громового Молота в Совет Трех Молотов, наступление орков на Сумеречное Нагорье, историческое место проживания дворфов Громового Молота, привело к вступлению Заоблачного Пика в Альянс. Возвратившийся в Азерот Курдран Громовой Молот вознамерился включить в конфликт между Ордой и Альянсом кланы карликов Громового Молота Сумеречного Нагорья. Однако разрозненные семейства громовых дворфов отказывались присоединяться к войне до тех пор, пока им не будет оказана помощь. Обеспечив военную и дипломатическую поддержку Курдран обеспечил участие и южных кланов Громового Молота в войне. Население и культура Население государства составляют дворфы клана Громового Молота. Общество дворфов Заоблачного пика так же, как и общество дворфов Стальгорна, характеризуется клановым устройством. Кланы карликов Внутренних Земель и Сумеречного Нагорья возглавляются племенными вождями - танами, и обладают относительной самостоятельностью и независимостью. Основной религией дворфов клана Громового Молота является шаманизм, а так же в некоторой степени друидизм. Карлики почитают предков и духов природы, а щаманы занимают высокое положение в обществе. Государственное устройство В отличие от государства клана Бронзобородов, королевство Стальгорн, устройство клана Громового Молота менее прогрессивно и уступает в развитии. Форму правления Заоблачного Пика довольно сложно классифицировать. Государством управляет верховный тан, предводитель союза кланов, стоящий рангом выше предводителей кланов. Однако он все же является таном, то есть первым среди равных. Власть его строится в большей мере не на кровных связях, а на авторитете среди народа и других клановых вождей, а так же военной силе. Это подтверждается в частности имевшим место во время Катаклизма вопросом лояльности кланов громовых дворфов Сумеречного Нагорья. На основании этого можно сделать вывод, что государство клана Громового Молота имеет промежуточную форму правления между военной демократией (или даже вождеством) и монархией. Вооруженные силы На примере действий дворфов Громового Молота в Сумеречном Нагорье против Сумеречного Молота, а так же действий отрядов Курдрана Громового Молота во время Второй Войны против Орды, можно сделать вывод об устройстве армии Заоблачного Пика. Каждый из кланов обладает собственными отрядами, обеспечивающими безопасность собственных территорий. При необходимости войска кланов объединяются в единую армию, возглавляемую верховным таном. Так же допускается создание смешанных формирований, в которых могут состоять представители разных племен карликов. Отличительной особенностью вооруженных сил государства клана Громового Молота являются наездники на грифонах, обеспечивающие господство дворфов воздухе. Территория Государство клана Громового Молота располагается на двух континентах: Каз Модане и Лордероне. Громовые дворфы занимают северо-восточную часть Каз Модана, именуемую Сумеречным Нагорьем. В Лордероне клан расположился в южной его части, во Внутренних Землях. Государство клана Громового Молота граничит лишь с одним королевством - Стальгорном. Территории, подвластные клану Громового Молота: *Заоблачный Пик и западные Внутренние Земли *Восточная часть Внутренних Земель (формально, оспаривается лесными троллями) *Сумеречное Нагорье, в частности Нордерон (оспаривается орками клана Драконей Пасти) Источники Категория:Государства дворфов Категория:Государства и организации Альянса Категория:Клан Громового Молота Категория:Государства в Лордероне Категория:Государства в Каз Модане